dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
2013
2013 was a year of the 21st century. Events June 14th *A TIME newspaper edition has this date printed incorrectly after the Kryptonian invasion of December. 19th * "Black Skinhead" is released by Kanye West. 24th * US Military retrieves first energy data about an alien vessel on Ellesmere Island. August 29th *An incident occurs on a construction building in Metropolis. It will be the last for 106 days. November 12th *Clark Kent teams up with the ''Debbie Sue'''s crew. 13th *US Military discover an alien vessel on Ellesmere Island.Man of SteelMan of Steel spans some time from beginning to end. During the scenes in the Arctic, Lois' camera says "11/28/2013". The Battle of Metropolis then occurs a little after this, and then Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice shows that "18 months later", Kryptonite is found. Later in the film, Bruce says, during the main events, "The first sample Kryptonite big enough to mean something turned up in the Indian Ocean 3 months ago." This therefore takes the film to approximately fall 2015. In the film, it is shown that Lex Luthor's party will be on "November 1st", suggesting it is November 1, 2015. This matches the fact that Superman flies off that evening to save someone during Día de Muertos celebrations, which would have started on the night of November 1–2, 2015. Later, it is shown on Diana's computer that it is "11:29pm" on "November 12th". This matches as November 12, 2015. This would suggest that the Kryptonite was found in August 2015, and then the Battle of Metropolis was in February 2014. However, Bruce, Lex, and a TV report all refer, during the main events of the film, to the Battle of Metropolis being "2 years" ago. This would suggest it was in 2013, and there does not seem to be 3 months between the Arctic scenes and the Battle of Metropolis in Man of Steel. It can be taken that the Battle of Metropolis was in late December 2013, a month after the Arctic, and 2 years before Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice in November 2015. The Kryptonite was then found a little over 18 months later, around July 2015, and then a little over 3 months later is the main events of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, in November 2015. This also matches with it being several months before the events of Suicide Squad, as is implied in that film - which dates itself to June–August 2016. 23th *NSA video-takes Aquaman near the Tonga trench, where the atlantean is found in the wreckage of a sunken ship. Curry attacks one UUV drone with his quindent, while another drone saw him swimming away at high speed, causing a sonic boom effect in his wake. '' on fire.]] 24th *[[Rescue at the Bright Aurora |'Rescue at the Bright Aurora']]: Superman saves a group of worker from a flaming ''Bright Aurora''. 26th *Clark Kent gets a job as a busboy at a truck stop bar. *Clark overheard a pair of soldiers talking about a discovery made on Ellesmere Island. At the same time one of the bar's patrons, a drunk trucker named Ludlow, began harassing his coworker, a waitress named Chrissy. Clark intervened, asking him to leave, but Ludlow proceeds to throw an entire pitcher of beer into Clark's face. As Clark prepared to retaliate, Chrissy instead told him that it wasn't worth the trouble. Agreeing, Clark began to leave when Ludlow commented that he'd forgotten his 'tip', throwing a beer can at his back. While Ludlow was still drinking in the pub, Clark impaled his rig. enters in the Kryptonian spaceship]] 28th *Lois Lane arrives in a northern region part of Canada to investigate a unique discovery that had been unearthed and was currently being kept under-wraps from the public by the military. Lois then meets with Colonel Hardy, Dr. Hamilton and Officer Sedowsky, who informed her that a mysterious object buried deep within the ice was thousand years old. *Clark Kent discovers his heritage as Kal-El of the House of El. *Clark Kent meets Lois Lane. 29th *Lois Lane is found by the US Army after her encounter with Clark. talks with Woodburn.]] 30th *Editor-and-Chief of the Daily Planet Perry White refused to print Lois Lane's Artic accounts, since the military and Pentagon itself would deny the story even occurred, and Lois had no solid proof. *Lois, not wanting to drop the story of her alien rescuer, sought out gossip journalist Glen Woodburn to spread the story all over the Internet while she retraced the steps of her rescuer. December 2nd *The animated series Rick and Morty is first aired.Justice League is found by Batman]] 7th *'Capture of Deadshot': Batman receives information about the killer Floyd Lawton from Amanda Waller and captures him in front of his daughter while they were shopping for Christmas.Suicide Squad''In ''Suicide Squad, set in June–August 2016, it is shown that Floyd Lawton was arrested one recent Christmas-time. It is also shown that Zoe, Floyd's daughter, wrote one of many letters to him in his imprisonment on "07 SEPT 2014". This means the latest December Floyd can have been arrested in is December 2013. It cannot realistically be any earlier than this, due to Zoe looking the same as she does in 2016, and it being implied to be recent. 12th *Lois interviewed Pete Ross which led her directly to Martha Kent, where she learns the name of her rescuer. Lois encountered Clark in the cemetery at the grave of his father Jonathan Kent, Clark told her his story and why he didn't want it to be told to the world. Lois came to respect and admire Clark for what he's doing and, full of compassion for him, selflessly decided to drop the story. *General Zod arrives on Earth and orders to Kal-El to surrender. while terraforming Metropolis.]] 13th *Kal-El and Lois Lane are taken aboard a Black Zero Dropship by Faora-Ul and presented to General Zod. They two have their minds probed before Zod and his forces head to Earth in search of the Growth Codex. They also escape after inserting the Command Key into Black Zero. *'Showdown in Smallville': After attacking Martha Kent, Kal-El battles General Zod, Faora and Nam-Ek with intervention from the US Military before the hostile aliens retreat to their ship as Kal-El gains the trust of the Military. *'Battle of Metropolis': General Zod attempts to terraform its into a new Krypton, but is stopped by Superman. *Bruce Wayne watches the destruction of Metropolis as mankind is introduced to the Superman. *Wallace Keefe loses his legs during the destruction of Metropolis.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 14th *Thomas Kord, the owner and founder of the company Kord Industries, decides to expand his business by establishing a branch of Kord Industries in Metropolis during the rebuilding of the city following General Zod's defeat.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Lex Luthor *After realizing that the military were spying on him using drones, Superman grabbed one and slammed it into the ground in front of Swanwick's car before telling him to convince Washington D.C. to trust him and that he was on their side but on his own terms. *TIME publishes an important article regarding the Kryptonian invasion.Shazam! **Freddy Freeman collects this TIME's issue. 15th *To avoid the collapse of his company, Mark Hanford steals some Kryptonian weapons to sell them on the black market.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Lois Lane 20th *Senator June Finch set up a meeting with her fellow senators and General Elkins. At the United States Capitol in Washington, D.C., Finch led the committee on the subject of Superman. General Elkins presented a CGI simulation of a male Kryptonian attacking a city such as Metropolis, fighting against F-35s.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Senator Finch 25th *Christmas Day occurs. Zoe Lawton enjoys the day without her father. 27th *Rory Greeley is searching for his mother with his remote controlled drone.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Cross Fire Fall *During a break and enter while stealing a pearl necklace from a safe, Pete Doumanian is caught by Batman, who kicked and broke his legs, preventing him from burgling anytime after.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Batman Battles and conflicts * Kryptonian Expansion ** Showdown in Smallville ** Battle of Metropolis Deaths *One Kryptonian Service Droid in Ellesmere Island *In Metropolis **Jack O'Dwyer **Emil Hamilton **Nathan Hardy **Sage's mother **Dru-Zod References External Links * * Category:Years Category:21st century